gcse_psychologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychoanalysis
See Freud if you do not yet know what psychoanalysis is. Job of a Psychoanalyst A psychoanalyst listens and observes, focusing on emotions that the patient shows. They work with clients individually and gather information verbally and non-verbally. The psychoanalyst then helps the person to understand their emotions, to release underlying issues and freeing the person from the behaviour that is causing the problem. The analyst records the information from each session carefully. Dream analysis is used during psychoanalysis. To become a psychoanalyst, you need a degree, and you need to be recognized by the BPS (British Psychological Society). You also need to undergo psychoanalysis yourself during training and assist a real psychoanalyst for a few years before you can become a psychoanalyst yourself. You will be asked about this during the exam. Qualities and Training of a Psychoanalsyst You may also be asked about what qualities someone needs to become a psychoanalyst. A psychoanalyst needs to be patient and kind. They also need to be level headed and not have many problems of their own. They need to be able to listen to patients carefully and avoid getting wrapped up in the patient's problems.The final part of training is the psychoanalysis of two patients whilst being supervised by a qualified psychoanalyst, this lasts for two years. Sleep disorders Insomnia: When someone cannot go to sleep. Hypersomnia: When someone always feels sleep at all times of the day Circadian rhythm disorders: Disorders of the sleep wake cycle or body clock. The person may feel sleepy during the day and feel energetic at night. Parasomnias: Disorders that occur when someone is asleep, such as nightmares, sleep walking and sleep terrors. Narcolepsy is when the muscles are not paralyzed during REM sleep and this results in violent movement. How they are treated Sleep disorder clinics offer a lot of therapies and here are a few: Medication: Prescribed drugs are often used to help with sleeping disorders. For example, some drugs help to regulate sleeping and waking patterns and others to help with narcolepsy and other disorders. Cognitive Behavioural Therapy (CBT): Sleep problems are often related to anxiety. A psychoanalyst asks the patient questions about their life and everyday routines to try and find their problems and what may be stressing them out. They then help the patient better understand their problems and find real life solutions. This allows the patient to feel less stressed, allowing them to sleep better at night. Acupuncture: A form of Chinese medicine. Inserts needles at certain related points on the body. This 'map' of connected points along pathways helps the body clock to readjust when the sleep-wake cycle is out of step. Hypnotherapy: Involves the client relaxing thoroughly with a therapist so that the therapist can help uncover any problems the client has and can make suggestions about overcoming their sleep disorders. Used with insomnia and parasomnias, such as night terrors. Exam questions What will you be asked about in the exam? You will be asked about: The job of a psychoanalyst, qualifications a psychoanalyst needs, qualities of a psychoanalyst. And obviously you need to understand how psychoanalysis works too. For sleep disorders, it is useful to know what the various sleep disorders are. You may be asked abut how a certain treatments treats disorders.